


深蓝（5）

by devout



Category: tsnme
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devout/pseuds/devout





	深蓝（5）

天启四骑士在新奥尔良掀起金钱的腥风血雨，爱德华多有幸目睹了一切。他站在台下，丹尼尔如此耀眼，他是世界知名的魔术师，他是正义的骑士。  
“晚安。”他们顺着绳索上升，丹尼尔朝他笑了一下。  
这也许是永别了。他想。  
这次之后FBI会全力追击他们，他和丹尼尔再没有见面的机会。  
爱德华多回到酒店，开了一瓶啤酒，将狂欢的喧闹隔之于外。夜晚很美，漫天璀璨的星空静谧地闪烁，和楼下的燥热的欢呼形成鲜明对比。这里是新奥尔良，他却想到了哈佛的校园，路边有人在拉奏小提琴，行色匆匆的人，嬉笑打闹的人，还有柯克兰宿舍的H33号。他想起马克，他深深迷恋的人。  
手机铃声响起，他猛然发觉手机已经不在身上。他循着铃声找到枕头底下，声音戛然而止，下面压着一张卡片，钢笔手写，线条流畅漂亮。  
【I want you】  
他拾起卡片，手微微发抖。  
【your attention】  
他看清了背面的字，笑了。这是丹尼尔留下的。  
他把卡片放进钱夹里，轻吻了一下。他已经收获了最棒的表演，不该再求更多了。

 

马克打给爱德华多的电话无人接听，不用意外，既然他能够冻结账户也自然能不接他的电话。肖恩问他怎么了，他耸耸肩，表情一片空白。  
“走吧。”  
他耻于开口告诉肖恩，尽管结果已经很明显了。  
他回到别墅告诉大家融资成功的事，所有人都在欢呼，他只是微微笑了一下，大家都习惯了他的面无表情所以没有人在意。  
肖恩张罗着庆祝，马克捏着手机一动不动，好一会儿他叫走肖恩。  
“我们的股份会重新分配对吗？”  
“对。”肖恩看着他。  
“有没有办法减少爱德华多的股份？”  
肖恩略过了所有问题，直接问：“你想做到什么地步？”

 

爱德华多回到波士顿，在迎接克里斯蒂的怒火时接到了马克的电话。  
马克不给他开口的机会，一边的克里斯蒂差点烧了他的床，他急急忙忙拿灭火器，来不及多说什么。他想说他很愧疚，他感到对不起，他不应该这么做，然后马克替他说了出来。马克说他愿意让这件事过去。  
爱德华多试图解释，他手忙脚乱，忽略了马克说的好消息，直到马克重复了一遍。  
马克说：“I need my CFO.”  
爱德华多说不清他心里的感受，那个时候没能仔细体会，后来也分辨不清那究竟是什么。他握着手机，连心跳都停止不动。  
“Wardo,”马克最后说，“we did it.”  
爱德华多挂了电话，望着窗外夜景无法表达内心的欢呼雀跃。另一边的马克回过头，透过玻璃看到肖恩，女孩们，达斯汀和其他程序员，香槟喷到空中，洒了满地，人们在大笑，尖叫，他站在泳池边静静地看着。

 

报复心切的人会忽视很多东西。比如爱德华多无法拒绝他的“I need you”，又比如爱德华多问他还记不记得柯克兰窗户上的公式。或许他没有忽视，他看懂了那些言外之意，但只想着怎么利用它们。  
他看了四骑士的录像，并对此嗤之以鼻。那是骗小孩子的超级英雄，用金钱收买人们。人都有失忆症，只要做点好事就能忘记他们劣迹斑斑的过往。但并不能改变他们的过去。放浪形骸和偷鸡摸狗兼备，他们只是伪装成现代罗宾汉的哗众取宠的小丑。  
“至少他们现在在做正确的事！”  
爱德华多护着丹尼尔，自然也护着他们。马克为此生气。  
“你是说用抢劫的方式捣毁几个骗子公司顺便引起混乱，而不是诉之法律吗？”  
“他们曝光了那些人，他们是在伸张正义。”  
“那为什么要表演魔术？做一场秀让自己名扬世界而不是直接给司法部门寄投诉信？”  
“就是因为司法部门的漏洞才让那些公司有机可乘。”  
“那就应该完善系统，抢劫并不能改变这些。以后还会有这样的公司出现，每次都要引起骚乱吗？”  
“你为什么非要说抢劫？”  
“劫富济贫？你更喜欢这种说法？要我提醒你你也是那一边的人吗。”  
“哪一边？”爱德华多认真起来。  
“不，我没有那个意思。”  
“马克，我不会做那种事。”  
“嗯，我明白。”  
“你不明白，骚乱又怎么样？”  
“引发意外甚至是暴力事件，你看过……”  
“我知道。”爱德华多叫停，“但修改法律是更长的路，有人等不到那个时候了。他们只是表演魔术，那不是骚乱，马克。”  
“好吧。”马克说，他拿起手中的啤酒。  
“你还在生气吗？”  
马克不说话。  
“是因为我冻结……”  
“已经过去了。”马克飞快地打断他。  
爱德华多放下酒，顿了一下又拿起来，他不知道该怎么说了。  
“华多，你喜欢丹尼尔。”  
“噗……咳咳咳咳咳……”  
“没事吧？”马克放下酒瓶，拍了拍他的背。  
“不……咳咳……”爱德华多低着头咳出呛到气管里的酒，抬手来回摆动表示自己还可以。  
“你喜欢他吗？”  
爱德华多缓过来，捏着纸巾紧张地盯着马克，像是要从他的微表情中看出他的目的。  
“我……”他看着马克的眼睛，深蓝的眼珠仿佛缀满了光。  
糟极了。他想，他无法面对马克说出来。  
“你不喜欢他吗？”爱德华多问他。  
“我对他没感觉。”  
你那么诋毁他难道还不是讨厌吗？  
马克靠近他，像过去一样贴过去搂着他的肩膀，他下意识地侧脸，附耳过去：“所以你喜欢他吗？”  
马克的呼吸就在耳边，爱德华多握住瓶子的手收紧。  
“我喜欢他。”他说出来，却连他自己都觉得毫无说服力。这是事实，但为什么这么难以启齿？  
马克松开他，爱德华多感到他握过的地方还在发热，他和马克经常勾肩搭背，这是第一次他感觉到如此真实的热度。  
“那我呢？”  
“什么？”  
爱德华多愣了。  
“我和丹尼尔阿特拉斯比起来你更喜欢哪一个？”  
爱德华多应该庆幸他没有正在喝酒，不然会有第二轮咳嗽。  
“你……你的意思是……”  
“我和他对你来说谁更重要？这是很复杂的问题吗？”  
“不……”  
“那就回答我。”  
马克看上去是认真的，但这太奇怪了。  
“呃……你是我的朋友……而他……”  
“他是什么？”  
爱德华多快被他的逼问逼疯了，难道他要告诉马克他和丹尼尔是恋人关系吗？准确来说那也不算恋人，他们是……有些复杂的包含性关系的朋友。  
但这该死的怎么解释？  
马克目不转睛地盯着他，他是认真的，不问到答案不罢休。太糟糕了。  
爱德华多认输：“你更重要。”  
“好的。”马克似乎得到了满意的答案，转过身去看着远处热闹的人群。  
马克在微笑，但是爱德华多很不好受，他不好意思提前离开，就借了一台电脑看丹尼尔他们在皇后区的表演。屏幕上的丹尼尔帅气迷人，他有着和马克一样的长相，他们甚至有一样的控制欲和对成名的渴望。  
“魔术是信念、信仰、信任。”  
“没有那些品质，魔术将名存实亡。”  
“但若这些品质未用于崇高理想，却用来欺骗、撒谎，为了私欲、贪婪，”  
“那就不再是魔术。”  
【那么丹尼尔，你对爱德华多做的那些，又算不算欺骗、撒谎，为了私欲和贪婪？】  
马克扬起手，把空的啤酒瓶投入远处的垃圾桶。

 

爱德华多回到学校，马克至少在这学期都不会回来了，但他还要上课。他把丹尼尔的卡片放在钱包最隐蔽的地方随身携带。有时参加凤凰俱乐部的活动，大多数时间都在学习。因为马克和达斯汀都在加州，他几乎不去H33了，克里斯更多是和他在外面碰面，互相打个招呼，偶尔出去喝一杯。  
“马克在加州一切发展顺利，可惜我没能帮上什么。”爱德华多说。  
“只要你在马克就很高兴了。”  
“什么？”  
“你没发现吗？”  
“呃，你是说我是他最好的朋友？”  
克里斯笑了。  
爱德华多有些不解，转而问：“你是怎么知道自己是gay的？”  
“发现自己喜欢和男人上床胜过女人？”克里斯想了想说，“顺其自然就明白了。”  
“那如果，”爱德华多有点不好意思，“如果喜欢上一个男人，只是对他的感觉超过女人算是吗？”  
“哦。”克里斯促狭地看着他，“也许是感人的独一无二的爱情。”  
爱德华多端起酒掩盖脸红。  
“是谁？”  
“不不，没有。我只是……随便问问。”  
克里斯笑了几声：“不用害怕，也许对方也喜欢你。”  
爱德华多摇头：“不是那样的。”  
“好吧。”克里斯喝酒，决定让他自己领会。  
丹尼尔再没联络过他，也没再抛头露面，他没法找到他，除了那张纸片。  
爱德华多突然想到了什么，他找了个理由和克里斯道别，匆匆赶回宿舍，撞上一个清洁工。  
“丹尼尔？”爱德华多伸手却被躲过，他只能追上去，走到一个路口就跟丢了。他不确定那是不是丹尼尔，但如果是认错了为什么要跑。他在附近转了转，没有再见到他的身影，只能回艾略特了。街角有人松了一口气。


End file.
